Classic WoW Wiki:Template Engineers/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sign your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. Accepted members Ose I am interested in joining this community, because I enjoy creating templates, and want to contribiute to WoWWiki in a more "organized" way. I think I can do it well, I just need someone to give me a task, as i'll probably not come up with them by myself :P I have created only user templates do far, but i'm sure I could make other kinds of templates if I need to. I think i'm starting to get along with the wiki "language" now, but can learn more. I am willing to take advice and cooperate, and I will do as superiors say. -- 16:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :This still applies. 14:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) JIM I love documentation. Moreover, I love the look of documentation. I like presenting information in inventive ways, and reviewing how other people learn things. I love to meddle with other peoples' work. Wait! Did I say that last part out loud? ... No, I typed it. Whew. Anyway, though I am a neophyte, I'm already enamoured with the Wiki-script. And that's my application. -- 21:46, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Likewise, I'm still eager and available! 06:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Fandyllic I make simple templates and understand the basic variable usage mechanism as well as #if, #switch, etc., so I think I can help. By the way, I nominate Pcj for leader... -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:08 PM PST 10 Sep 2008 Application Pending Prospective members Ecozonz After doing so things to WoWWiki I'm not to proud of, I started reading more, and soon, editing. Not having much knowledge of programming language, I learned quickly and got into editing and creating templates. I think I would make a good addition to the Template Engineers Community Team for my passion for editing and creating templates and other such pages. I'm not the most active person on WoWWiki, but I'll do what I'm capable of for the community. -- 02:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Murph Happy to volunteer my services. I'm a computer scientist with decades of programming experience in many different languages across a wide range of systems. I've been playing around with the web and related technologies since 1992. I feel I have a pretty good understanding of Help:Template, Help:Advanced_templates, Help:Parser_function, Help:ParserFunctions, Help:Variable, Help:Magic_words, the general mechanics of wiki templates, and general wiki editing. I have been around here on and off for quite a while. I am not really looking for things to do, just happy to lend another pair of hands where required and when I have time. -- 07:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Howbizr I realize now this is some sort of committee, but I already stamped my user page. So here's my app - the listed objectives for this team are all the things I wish to do, and have started to do (when needed) to templates. Let me know if you'll (officially) have me join your group. -Howbizr (talk) 14:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC)